Padro Lodo
Padro Lodo is the second in command of the Organization , and Maleficent 's right hand man. Name: Padro Lodo? (Real name Unknown) Age: Unknown (Appears to be in late thirties) Date of Birth: Unknown Species: Human? Ethnicity: Japanese Blood Type: Unknown Height: 6.2 feet. Weight: 155 lbs. Occupation: Second in Command of the Org. Overseer of the Org's major projects, such as the Grunt Army. Affiliation: Organization Gender: Male Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Yellow Abilities: Genuis-level intellect... so far. He may have other abilities. He also carries around his "Guardian" wherever he goes. (See NiddRokk) Weapons: Pair of personel gunblades, and a chainsword, and a heavy customize pistol with Armor-piercing capability. Plus any weapon availiable to the Org. Relatives: CLASSIFIED Allies: Maleficent, and the whole Organization. Enemies: The entire Society. Espicially Nick, Kristy, and the Generals. Biography "Lodo doesn't fight for conquest. He only fights to crush people's hopes, their dreams, their spirits. The only reason he fights... is to break people" - 'Society General explaining Lodo.' Appearance Lodo appears as a tall Japanese man who appears to be in his late 30s. Lodo has brown spiky wavy hair, and has a small beard, and a small moustahce. Heis eyes are a deep yellow. He wears a suit that looks like something out of Kingdom Hearts. It's completely black, has zippers, and it's divided by two at the waist. It also has a huge scraf hanging by where the neck is. He also wears black leather gloves, and boots. History Lodo's history is mostly unknown. But he's responsible for the Grunt army and many of the improvements the Orgs had. He seems to take a hand in the destruction of mostly anime, video game, and webcomic worlds. He has a connection with both Nick and Kristy . He shows the former interest, and the latter hatred. Lodo claims to know the truth behind both of them. He also has a mysterious connection with Ziggy, which he claims is the same as Kristy's. Personality So far Lodo has shown to be very brutal, remorseless, and sadistic, but casualty wise, and very strategic and tactical, as well as calm and serious when it comes to the Org's plans. He prefers to plan ahead, and is willing to work with ALMOST anyone. He does not tolerate insubordination. The slightest defient of orders and he will have you dropped into Hades (Rifts setting version). He's also very sarcastic and cynical. Proof of Lodo's sadistic nature, is that he loves to crush hopes and dreams, and enjoys watching people struggle, and honestly believes that the Society will fall in the end. Plus, he likes to laugh whenever someone has given up. It's one of the most beautiful things in his eyes. Relationships Lodo is completely loyal and dedicated to the Organization, and extremely loyal to Maleficent. Lodo acts as her eyes and ears, and will not tolerate any insubordination. If someone tries to betray the Org, Lodo will not hesitate to execute them. Lodo will stop at nothing to see the Org's goals come to fruitition Lodo respects Jafar, and many members of the Inner Circle, but has a bit of a rivarly with Sho Minamimoto, because Sho will not work with others, and has tried to take control of the pervious group he worked for. NiddRokk No one seems to know where this mysterious creature came from. All that is known is that Lodo carries him around, wherever he goes, in the form of a large black dice-like object, with strange runes engraved on it. Lodo calls it his "Guardian". Whatever the origin, it may reflect his inner nature. His Guardian, NiddRokk, is a monstrous horror. It is a long, serpentine, skeletal dragon-like creature, with numerous boney-arms. His body covered in jagged spikes, and his teeth are like sabers. An eerie dark mist, flows through his bony body, and his 8 nightmarish eyes sowing dread in those who look into them. And a ghastly tongue made out of rotten flesh, hangs from his jaw. NiddRokk serves as Lodo's Guardian, and Lodo can summon NiddRokk whenever he wants. Lodo summons NiddRokk by throwing the dice that contains NiddRokk and yelling "NiddRokk, DECIMATE!". NiddRokk posesses destructive abilities such as plasma breath, lightning claw strikes, and the ability to summon a deadly ion storm, using the spines on his back. NiddRokk truly is a force to be reckon with. Role in the Story Misc. Trivia: *NiddRokk is based off Nidhoggr, the dragon who feed on the roots of the world tree, from Norse Mythology. His status as a guardian is based on the Guardians from the Canadian cartoon Di-Gata Defenders. Category:Original Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Original Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Organization